


Он не позвонит

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Стив ждёт звонка. Или не ждёт.Можно считать сиквелом к фанфику "Друг"
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Он не позвонит

Стив сидит и крутит в руках телефон-раскладушку. Модель старенькая и уже потрёпанная, где Сэм достал, непонятно. Сейчас у американцев таких и не встретишь — сплошь смартфоны, айфоны… старкфоны. Для всех теперь эта раскладушка — вчерашний день, а для него и стационарные-то телефоны всё ещё почти завтрашний.

Тони бы точно его высмеял. Месяц бы издевался, подшучивая в самый неподходящий момент. Посреди операции, например, на космической скорости взмывая в небо, уворачиваясь от снарядов легко, будто не существует для него опасностей. Бесстрашный — безрассудный. И шутил бы.

Наверняка фыркал, когда посылку получил.

Что вот только сделал с ней, с той посылкой? Открыл, посмотрел, выбросил?

Нет. Будь на месте Тони кто-то другой, и Стив был бы уверен, что этот другой в ярости вышвырнул бы и коробку, и телефон, и письмо.

Но не Тони.

Как иногда поздно понимаешь о человеке самые важные вещи. С Тони он ошибся дважды — дважды опоздал.

Сперва, обозлённый на весь мир, который вдруг, в одночасье превратился в какой-то совершенно другой, чужой, чуждый ему, он наделал поспешных выводов по нескольким строчкам из досье. И Тони точно не торопился развеять ошибочное мнение о себе.

Много позже до Стива дошло, что отталкивающий фасад — это первая линия обороны. От лицемеров, лизоблюдов, прихлебателей. От глупых и поверхностных людей, которые дальше фасада увидеть не способны.

Обидно осознавать, что он оказался одним из них. Но в тот раз всё обошлось — чудом, потому что все шансы были похоронить Тони на третий же день знакомства.

А потом эта его выходка с Альтроном. Стив до сих пор не понимает, как можно вот так с лёгкостью играться с инопланетными технологиями, зачем всё время куда-то спешить, подгонять время, торопить и без того неминуемое завтра…

Может быть, он действительно просто старик. И его время уже лет семьдесят как прошло.

После всего, что случилось в Соковии, Тони был подавлен. Мог ли он в тот момент обрушить на него новость о том, что Гидра убила его родителей? Стоило ли ворошить давно похороненное — как казалось ему — прошлое? Выдержал бы Тони вдобавок ко всем своим трудностям ещё одну?

Нет, не мог, решил он. Нет, не стоило, верил он. Нет, не выдержал бы, посчитал он.

И ошибся во всём.

Да, мог. Мог бы и раньше, но охота за Гидрой очи застила.

Да, стоило, ибо в любящем сердце мертвецы всегда живы.

Да, выдержал бы, потому что человека более стойкого, чем Тони, более сильного духом он, пожалуй, не встречал.

Просчитался. Испугался. Смолчал.

Стив долго злился на Тони за то, что тот напал на Баки. Это было неправильно, подло, гнусно. Тони ведь знал, знал, что такое Зимний Солдат, неужто так трудно понять, что Баки невиновен? Но чем больше Стив думал, тем больше сомневался. В конце концов, Стив не верил в то, что Тони, захваченный этой идиотской идеей с соглашениями, согласится помочь им с Земо — а тот прилетел сам. Один, втайне, вопреки Россу.

Стив ошибся во второй раз.

А Тони, явившись на выручку товарищу и его другу, оказался один со лжецом и убийцей родителей.

Стив всё чаще думает, что Баки тогда получал за двоих — за Зимнего Солдата и за него, Стива.

Кто теперь рассудит?

Наташа показывала ему видеоролики, как Железный Человек спасает распиленный паром. Новая броня, новые благодарные граждане. Кажется, у Тони сейчас всё идёт хорошо. Свадьба на носу.

Стив рад. Тони заслуживает своё счастье.

Наташа тоже улыбается, когда смотрит на красующегося перед телекамерами Тони.

Она так редко улыбается в последнее время. Редко и скупо. Чаще хмурится или отрешённо смотрит куда-то. Говорит меньше, чаще по делу, почти не шутит, всегда собрана. Хлёсткая, стремительная.

Светлые волосы ей идут, но Стив скучает по огненному отблеску.

Она похожа на потушенный костёр: к углям не прикасайся, но греющего пламени больше нет.

Если бы не Берлин, задаётся Стив вопросом, если бы она их не отпустила и не оказалась по эту сторону, несмотря на подписанные соглашения, если бы осталась там, рядом с Тони — была бы сейчас такой же? Кто знает.

— Он не позвонит.

Стив вздрагивает, вскидывает голову. Наташа проходит в комнату и садится рядом, смотрит на телефон в его руках.

— Он не позвонит.

— Ты права. Чтобы Тони позвонил, нужно, наверное, чтобы небеса обрушились.

— Он не позвонит, даже если небеса рухнут. Это же Тони. Он решит, что должен справиться сам, и просто создаст броню, которая будет способна эти небеса удержать.

Стив вздыхает.

— И что же нам, оставаться в стороне, по-твоему?

Наташа качает головой. Поднимается, встаёт перед Стивом.

— Нет. Когда мы будем нужны, мы придём.

Стив смотрит на неё долгим взглядом — и улыбается:

— Да. Мы придём, когда будем нужны.

***  
Из кармана доносится тихое дребезжание. Едва не подскакивая на месте, Стив торопливо суёт руку в карман и выуживает оттуда старую потрёпанную раскладушку. Сердце бьётся чаще одновременно от радости и от страха — на чёрно-сером экранчике всего четыре буквы: «Тони». Подрагивающими пальцами Стив откидывает крышку и подносит трубку к уху.

— Брюс?..


End file.
